


Выйти из темноты

by la_Distance, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hell, Mini R – NC-21, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: Способы Дина справляться с травмами – не самые лучшие. Но и из Сэма так себе помощник.





	Выйти из темноты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravitational Lens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276503) by [rosereddawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosereddawn/pseuds/rosereddawn). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 - "Выйти из темноты"

Вспышка пламени из дула ружья опаздывает на полминуты – или Дин на полминуты отстает. Такое бывает. Он подтормаживает последние дни.

Каждое действие требует усилий больше обычного. Бежать, стрелять, перелезать через железный забор и прыгать во влажную ночную траву, подальше от Сэма, который копает землю. Быть настороже, чтобы заметить появление призрака, не попасться в его холодные руки. Не улететь на острые пики ограждения волей какого-то мстительного духа, который потом явно отправится за Сэмом. Поэтому Дин бежит, стреляет и смотрит по сторонам. Потому что это их работа.

Может, дело в выпивке, а может, и в том, что он спал всего час за ночь. Может, в бесконечной веренице закусочных с лежалыми гамбургерами. Он предпочел бы кусок переслащенного пирога и горячего горького кофе, вкус которого еще долго остается на языке. В любом случае, где-то скрывается причина, почему его руки дрожат, мешая попадать в цель, и вместо этого выстрел всаживает соль в землю.

Неважно, в конце концов. Могила вспыхивает ярким пламенем, работа сделана, так какая разница?

Погоня за одним Винчестером никогда не была на руку тварям, и Дин устало улыбается, слыша, как Сэм кричит его имя. Он делает пару глубоких вздохов, а потом хрипло отвечает. Голова ноет при каждом ударе сердца, и хочется просто прислониться к каменной плите, отдохнуть немного. Всего секунду. Прийти в себя.

– Дин? Ты как?

Шорох гравия. Он слышит быстрые тяжелые шаги, а потом чувствует запах пота и прелой земли, бензина и костра. Дин заставляет себя открыть глаза и пытается сесть, чтобы, когда добежит брат, стоять на ногах. Наверное, Дин снова опоздал.

– Офигенно, – ворчит он.

Левый ботинок продолжает скользить, опора уходит из-под ног. В голове пусто, а перед глазами пляшут темные мушки, не давая принять вертикальное положение.

– Ты ранен? Где?

Голос Сэма звучит как запись на пленке. Не настойчиво, но слишком быстро, так, что Дин не успевает ответить. Брат приподнимает его, и Дин мотает головой. Но тот уже не замечает – ищет травмы, ощупывает ребра. Сквозь толстую влажную ткань брат вряд ли что-то нашел бы.

– Я в норме, Сэм, – повторяет Дин. – Сказал же.

Он хочет встать, похлопать брата по плечу и сказать: «Поехали в мотель, Сэмми, от тебя несет как от сортира в пустыне», а потом первым занять душ. Как любой старший братец – заноза в заднице. Сэм не замечает, что Дин берет в ванную не только полотенце и чистую одежду. Сэму не нужно знать о свежих каплях крови в раковине. О тонких линиях, которыми он снимает напряжение, чтобы ночью не тронуться умом.

Но рука Сэма скользит по джинсам так близко к шрамам, и Дин пытается отмахнуться.

Вдруг брат вздыхает, а потом подносит пальцы к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть в тусклом свете. На кончиках поблескивает что-то темное.

***

Все не так плохо. Шить не понадобится, по крайней мере, он так думает.

Дин просовывает пальцы под полотенце, в разрез на джинсах. Сзади на левом бедре. Высоко. Сам не зашьет. Разве что перед зеркалом. Может быть.

От крови скользко и влажно, она впитывается в полотенце, мочит джинсы, обивку сиденья, пока он пытается измерить длину раны.

– Почти на месте, – Сэм бросает на него взгляд. Синеватый блик от уличной рекламы скользит по хмурому лицу брата и, наверное, задевает и его. Освещает салон Импалы, их самих. И его, Дина, ногу. Вдруг Сэм увидит? Тот, отпустив руль, хлопает Дина по руке. – Не трогай.

– Я и не трогаю, – Дин снова прижимает полотенце к ране.

Наверное, не придется шить. Возможно, кровь уже остановилась.

Он скользит пальцами под полотенце – проверить.

***

– Все нормально, Сэмми. Схожу в душ, буду как новенький. Говорил же, полный порядок.

Дин заходит в номер. Несколько быстрых шагов – и Сэм преграждает ему путь в ванную. 

– Сэм, – просит он и пытается сдвинуть брата с пути.

С таким же успехом Дин мог бы поговорить со стенкой или Импалой на парковке.

Борьба не затягивается надолго. Сэм выше и быстрее, и Дин приземляется на край кровати. С бедра на пол падает полотенце. В свете лампы оно кажется более окровавленным, чем на самом деле. Но это всего лишь яркий свет.

В ванной журчит вода. Наверное, Сэм моет руки, готовится обрабатывать порез. Скоро он выйдет с аптечкой и чистым полотенцем, стаканом воды и бутылкой «Джека». А потом увидит.

На свету ничего не скроешь. Все кажется явным, лежит на поверхности. Нити в тканом узоре покрывал, выцветшие пятна на ковре, кровь на застиранном хлопковом полотенце.

Дин садится, но брат снова укладывает его на кровать. 

– Боже мой, Дин, в чем дело?

– Все нормально, Сэмми, – повторяет он. Не нужно ничего шить. Ладно, Сэм не должен ничего видеть.

Сэм смотрит ему в глаза, и Дин вспоминает, как учился врать. Недоверчивый, любопытный, чересчур сообразительный младший брат. Челка падает на его глаза, и Дину он вновь кажется совсем юным. Тем мальчишкой, которого забирал из школы, которому отдавал свой завтрак… который забирался к нему в кровать, еще не зная, что темноты и правда стоит бояться. Этот мягкий взгляд, поджатые губы – что-то невинное в чертах лица – смотрится теперь неподходящим, неправильным.

Дин отводит взгляд, и Сэм зовет его по имени.

Он всегда в этом проигрывал. Стоило брату попросить его, обратившись по имени, и Дин глотал таблетки, снимал окровавленную одежду и давал обработать рану.

– Если тебе так проще уснуть, – бормочет он.

Может, если он повернется немного боком, Сэм не заметит.

Дин переворачивается и зарывается головой в подушку, позволяя Сэму обработать рану. Тот ведет влажной тканью от бедра до коленной впадинки, выписывает осторожные круги вокруг пореза.

– Ну? – спрашивает Дин. Пусть Сэм поторопится. Пусть все это останется во вчерашнем дне.

– Подожди чертову минуту, – тот споласкивает ткань и возвращается – очистить рану с внутренней стороны бедра. Дин замирает.

Сэм протирает раз, два… А потом останавливается.

Пальцы сжимают влажную ткань, касаясь кожи Дина. Он слышит едва уловимый выдох брата.

– Что это у тебя? Порезы?

Соврать. Побыстрее придумать историю. Поубедительней. Хоть что-нибудь.

– Дин?

– Ничего. Ерунда, Сэм.

Он слышит, как в тишине тикают часы. Комната кажется огромной и пустой.

Сэм не двигается. А потом молча зашивает рану. Дин подстраивает дыхание под стежки, но легче от этого не становится.

Когда все заканчивается, Дин, не поднимая головы, исчезает в ванной. Ему хочется, чтобы тишина не прекращалась. Возводить стены вокруг пустоты – вот что он умеет.

***

Ночь и утро проходят в молчании. После второй чашки кофе, выйдя из закусочной, Сэм не выдерживает. Не дожидается ночи, когда Дин построит себе защиту покрепче, чем позволяет кофеин.

– Я не собираюсь об этом говорить, – отвечает Дин. – Не о чем.

– Ну да, ладно, – тот молчит некоторое время, и Дин издает смешок. – Ты не обязан рассказывать, но если вдруг захочешь…

– Чертовски уверен, что мне не нужны мозгоправы.

– Это не…

– Сэм.

Дин обрывает его одним словом и поворачивается спиной. Он обводит взглядом улицу и низкие темные облака, опираясь одной рукой об Импалу, будто отгораживается от брата. Скорее он скроется за своей деткой, чем сядет внутрь плечом к плечу с Сэмом на многие мили. Их неоконченный разговор повиснет напряжением в воздухе. Слишком близко. Сэм все время будет посматривать, коситься беспокойным взглядом, как и всегда. Не спустит на тормозах.

Брат поигрывает с крышкой стакана, оставляя маленькие трещинки на пластике. Дин почти слышит, как тот подбирает слова. Найти подход – это его оружие.

Дин нащупывает в кармане фляжку.

– Я понимаю, слышишь? – наконец говорит Сэм. – Почему ты… И не прошу тебя прекратить. Но это не поможет.

– Ну и пусть.

Сэм втягивает воздух, словно шипя от боли, будто Дин ударил его или вроде того. Будто само существование Дина как-то терзает брата, причиняет страдания.

– Отстань, ладно? – оборачивается он.

Сэм открывает рот, но Дин не желает продолжать, не сейчас, никогда. И если брат не заткнется, он сам заткнет его кассетами и рычанием мотора. Пусть болтает что хочет за шумом музыки и ветра, Дин слушать не будет. Он выливает остатки кофе, бросает стакан в урну и возвращается к водительской двери, когда Сэм говорит:

– Давай я поведу.

Веди, думает Дин.

Спустя пятнадцать миль он понимает.

***

Хочется то ли блевать, то ли бить морды, но – спасибо Сэму – ни то, ни другое невозможно при девяноста милях в час на шоссе.

***

В двенадцать лет Дин получает по рукам за то, что расчесывает корочки на ранах. Отец повторяет: не трогай, пусть заживут, подцепишь еще что-нибудь, парень.

А Дин не может убрать пальцы, все ковыряет подсохшую кровь и поджившую розоватую кожу. А там, где клык вошел глубже всего, сочится прозрачная жидкость. Он отдирает омертвевшие ткани, шипя от боли.

Потом Дин сжимает кулаки всякий раз, когда тянет потрогать яркие косые полосы, пока наконец не приучается просто сживаться с ними. Он погружается в боль; передергивает плечами или глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как бок – или другую часть тела – словно обдает огнем. Каждый порез, удар, ссадину. 

Сэм все время смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Правильно, говорит ему Дин. У тебя крутой старший брат. Сэм верит, и это классно, пока Дин опять не возвращается с охоты, и он опять не может ходить, говорить или дышать. Тогда Сэм плачет. Но папа приказывает мелкому: не будь как маленький. А может, даже сам Дин. Воспоминания об этом не слишком четкие. Но Сэм потом с месяц ругается с отцом.

Иногда под шум душа Дин смотрит в зеркало на растущую коллекцию шрамов. Врезанные в кожу, они напоминают, почему он нужен отцу. Сэм не поймет. Но даже если Дин облажается, то пусть будет доказательство его ошибки, и боль в наказание. И, может быть, когда-нибудь их станет достаточно, чтобы отпустить грехи.

Так было до путешествия вниз.

А потом Дин возвращается, и пустота, сквозь которую он плывет из пекла, сверлит дыры в легких. Дин видит, как истекает кровью.

Ангелы очистили от шрамов его тело, словно каким-то жутким актом милосердия, но не потрудились подлатать и память. Или душу. Да, наверное, это душа. Ангел ведет себя так, будто душа у Дина все еще есть, и Дин вроде бы верит. Не понимая, зачем и почему. Просто он ничего не знает об этих пернатых ублюдках и их делах.

По правде говоря, Кастиэль оказал ему медвежью услугу. Кусочек ада так и остался внутри Дина –видимо, в глобальный замысел небес не входило избавление его от мук на земле. А теперь… там, где у других сердце или душа – все равно, как называть – то, что делает их людьми, у Дина лишь пропасть, полная гнусных воспоминаний, которые выплескиваются наружу и обжигают подобно лаве. А звуки – как рвется плоть, как ломаются кости, хрупкие, будто ветки, и крики, полные мольбы, все время преследуют его едким шепотом.

В собственной голове.

Заставляют его не ковырять раны. Как отец.

Он бы вырезал ножом этот голос из своей головы, если бы мог.

Все, что остается – не выпустить тьму наружу. Сэму не стоит знать такое о старшем брате. Дин прячет те сорок лет в темный уголок внутри, там, где никто не найдет, и запирает на замок.

Возможно, пройдут месяцы, и ад затянет его за собой, поглощая жизнь. Оборвет связь между ним и реальностью. Там, под нетронутой кожей, все сильнее становится этот разрыв.

А потом наступает ноябрь, и дьявол приходит в Карфаген, в Миссури, вместе с адскими гончими. Пламя и смерть забирает не тех.

Ночью Дин лежит в темноте, слушая дыхание с дальнего конца комнаты. Под подушкой он все так же держит пистолет, но спустя время кладет и нож.

***

Если не можешь что-то убить, лучшее решение – не связываться. Смириться и идти вперед. Все, что есть у Дина – сегодняшний день.

Урчание двигателя детки.

В хорошие дни он едет вперед, и шум мотора стирает мысли. Остальное только мелькает яркими вспышками по бокам. Редкие моменты покоя появляются, лишь когда он переворачивает кассету или заправляет машину. Или когда Сэму приспичивает отлить.

Ночью у него есть что выпить, и он не замечает, как уже тянет из горла. Он не позволит реальности окутать его с головой. Пусть тени вокруг расплываются мутными пятнами. Так лучше. Так проще провалиться во тьму.

Но иногда он чувствует, как машина уходит вбок, будто вот-вот въедет в дерево или стену. Иногда свет отражается в зеркалах, и дорога плывет перед глазами. Тогда он крепче сжимает руль, вдавливает бедро в сиденье. Рана вспыхивает болью, дергает швы, и Дин вновь обретает связь с реальностью. Этого хватает, чтобы вернуть машину обратно на дорогу.

Сэм отворачивается, когда он смотрит на него.

Сэм отводит взгляд, когда он выбирает точильный камень. Когда спускается ночь, после двух банок пива он раскладывает оружие на кровати. В первый день чистит обрез, а на следующий – кольт. На третий приходит время мачете, а Сэм прожигает взглядом дыру в экране ноутбука. Брату стоит беспокоиться не об этом, а о карманном ноже у ноги Дина.

Но Дин ничего не делает. Просто живет на автопилоте, делает то, что умеет. Ведет машину, пьет пиво, стреляет в монстров. Нужно лишь сделать вид, словно все как раньше, и тогда Сэм, может, забудет. Решит, проблема не стоит внимания.

Он вертит в руке нож каждое утро и вечер – когда кладет под подушку и достает обратно, – но не прикасается к коже. У него есть лишь бесконечная линия размытых пейзажей за окнами и заслушанные до дыр кассеты. Швы больше не кровоточат. Кровит однажды прикушенная губа, и на запястье красноватый полукруглый след от ногтя. Он снимает швы. И пока еще держится.

***

А потом он оказывается в туалете с грязной раковиной и ржавыми трубами, и рушатся защитные стены. Он смотрит на свое отражение в треснутом зеркале, ищет место, где никто не увидит, и вытаскивает нож. Чувствует временное облегчение и страх перед тем, что Сэм все узнает. Брат совсем рядом, за дверью. Одно мгновение – и увидит следы его слабости.

Тогда Дин высовывает язык и закусывает меж зубов. Никто никогда не увидит, никто никогда не найдет. Он отплатит своей болью, и утихнет вина, оставляя красные потеки крови.

Дин стоит в грязном туалете, отражаясь в мелких кусочках треснутого зеркала, на клинке блестит кровь, на языке влажно. И все, о чем Дин думает – Сэм, Сэм, Сэм. Брат, который всегда хочет большего.

Удар по зеркалу – и еще один осколок падает на пол.

В закусочной полуденный свет врывается сквозь рамы,отбрасывающие тени на мебель, барную стойку и лица. Петли тихо скрипят, когда он закрывает за собой дверь. На широких стеклах застывшие пятна от дождей и сигаретного дыма. Что-то шипит на плите. Пахнет горелым.

Сэм сидит, склонившись над тарелкой. Причесанный, в свежей рубашке.

Кола разливается по столу, когда Дин с силой кладет нож.

– Вот, – говорит он. Грубый тон скрывает дрожь в голосе.

Сэм отрывается от завтрака, но смотрит не на Дина – на нож и ободранные костяшки пальцев. Он хмурится.

– Ох. Ты что…

Плотно сжав зубы, Дин качает головой. Даже хочется ударить брата, такого спокойного – будто притворяется, что ничего не понимает. Вместо этого он вытаскивает из кармана ворох чеков с заправок, чтобы занять руки. Они падают на лужицу от колы, на тарелку и бекон, к которому Дин так и не притронулся.

Оглядываются несколько дальнобойщиков. И официантки с подносами с кофе.

Сэм возится с вилкой. Отодвигает тарелку, шуршит пластиковой поверхностью. Думает о чем-то, потирая руки.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я… – говорит он.

А потом смотрит на Дина, с острой болью во взгляде, словно чего-то ждет. Но кивает и наконец встает, надевая куртку, и берет нож.

Скоро затихнет шепот внутри. Все станет как прежде. Одна белая вспышка боли – и на время Дин снова почувствует себя хорошо, будто нет адской бездны.


End file.
